You Called, Master?
by CeraFleur
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a maid who works for a multi-millionaire spoiled brat by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. But what if Sakura's company overthrows Sasuke's and the tables are turned? Chapter 4 FINALLY up!
1. Chapter 1

**You Called, Master?**

**Summary: **Sasuke Uchiha is the son of a multi-millionaire owner of a large corporation, and his personal servant, Sakura Haruno, is the only daughter of their subordinate company's manager. He's the most demanding and temperamental master any servant could have – and in Sakura's case, her _worst_ nightmare. Now his family's business had been overtaken by Sakura's and the tables are turned.

**A/N: I am getting addicted to the SasuSaku pairing. So here's a fic dedicated to it! Oh, and please see the A/N below for a very important announcement (but not before you read this chapter!).**

**Me don't own Naruto )':**

**Enjoy (:

* * *

**

- Attitude Much? -

"You called, Master?"

Sasuke looked up from his wristwatch – there stood Sakura on the doorway, her disheveled hair put up in a hurried bun, her apron twisted sideways and a red spot staining her left cheek. She was slightly flushed, mainly because she ran two flights of stairs from the kitchen to his room. Soft pants escaped sporadically from her rosy and full lips, and her viridian eyes sparkled a little.

Sasuke sat up straight on his bed and looked disapprovingly at Sakura's messy appearance. "You're late, Sakura. And you look like you ran through a storm."

"I'm sorry, Master. I was busy in the kitchen." Sakura apologized sheepishly.

"Well, I want you to make me a cappuccino." He ordered, standing up to approach the rosette. He wiped the ketchup from her cheek and made a 'tsk'ing sound. Sakura quickly produced a handkerchief and removed the stain from his fingers.

"Sasuke-sama, I am currently in the middle of cooking your meal. Do you want me to send someone else for your cappuccino?" She suggested.

"No, I want _you_ to do it, whether you're busy or not. Understood?" He rejected her offer.

Sakura sighed tiredly and nodded her head. She was surprised though when she saw the look Sasuke was giving her.

"You _sighed_?" Sasuke demanded, glaring viciously at the pink-haired maid.

She quickly shook her head and said, "No, Master. I'll go get your coffee at once." She turned to leave but Sasuke's sudden grip on her wrist stopped her.

"I wasn't done talking," he scowled. "I want my cappuccino extra-sweetened, and less froth. I also want those little bits of chocolate sprinkled at the top."

She bowed and left silently.

Sasuke, however, remained on his spot on the floor. He rubbed his fingers and reminisced the feel of Sakura's silky cheek.

"Aa, Sakura… You've grown indeed."

†**¤* ΐ *¤†**

"That Sasuke always makes my life miserable – not to mention hectic," the pretty 16-year-old grumbled as she marched back towards the kitchen. "I've been serving him for five years – I'm surprised he hasn't broken one of my bones…"

"Hn, talking to yourself, Sakura-chan?"

She quickly whipped her head towards the source of the voice and found herself staring at onyx orbs. "Itachi-sama?"

"I told you to drop the honorific, didn't I?" Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's calm and reasonable older brother, reminded her. He examined her for a moment, then straightened her apron and let her hair loose.

"There," he said, eyeing Sakura's transformation with approval. Her slightly curly hair now rested on her shoulders, and a pretty blush dusted her cheeks. "That's the Sakura I've grown to love."

She grew scarlet from his words, and then stood on her toes to peck his cheek. "Thanks, Tachi-kun."

He smiled softly, then ruffled her hair a bit. "It was nothing, Saki-chan. Now what does my brother want this time?"

"A cappuccino. Now if you'll excuse me I'll have to make a cup of sweetened coffee while I go check if the food has been burned." She darted past Itachi and made her way towards the kitchen where, to her relief, she saw someone else tending to the cuisine.

"Naruto!" She called, smiling broadly at the blond. Naruto Uzumaki was Sasuke's personal driver and his best friend as well. She was surprised that the obnoxious, cheery blonde got along pretty well with Sasuke, considering his brooding and stuck-up attitude.

She dashed to the coffee blender and stuck a few ingredients inside it. "Thanks for looking after the meal, Naruto-kun."

"My pleasure, Sakura-chan!" He smiled and draped his arm on her shoulder.

She gently slapped his hand away and laughed. "Naruto… Go check on the food instead of flirting. Besides, I have to deliver this to Sasuke right now!"

Naruto bristled a bit, appearing pissed. "Oh, that Teme! Always demanding things, especially from you, Sakura-chan!" He complained.

"Now, now, Naruto, that's your best friend we're talking about. No need to say anything nasty about him, is there?" She chided as she waited for the coffee-maker to finish its work.

"But Sakura-chan, you always defend Sasuke-teme whenever I say _anything_ about him. What, you like him better than me?" the blonde ranted as he stirred on the soup.

The rosette grabbed the cup and pinched Naruto's cheek. "Whoever said anything about liking? He never lets me have a day-off. See you, Naruto-kun!"

On the way back to Sasuke's room Sakura passed by Hinata, another maid in the Uchiha residence.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan," Sakura greeted.

"G-good morning, S-Sakura-chan," the girl stuttered. Hinata Hyuuga was a new maid, and has a very shy personality. She had long, dark purple hair that reached her waist, pretty ivory eyes, and a blush always adorned her cheeks. She was known for her stuttering habit, although Sakura was convinced this was because of her timidity rather that a speech impediment. She also has a massive crush on the idiotic Naruto, and either is speechless or faint whenever she sees him.

"S-Sakura-chan h-have you seen N-Naruto-kun?" she inquired, twirling her index fingers as she spoke.

Sakura was surprised; Hinata can barely speak to Naruto, or to go near him at the least. She grinned and answered, "If you're looking for that baka he's at the kitchen."

The Hyuuga smiled softly and bowed, making her exit but not before thanking her.

†**¤* ΐ *¤†**

As Sakura made her way up the stairs she recollected a memory from a few years ago.

**~Flashback (Seven years ago)~**

"_Oh, Fugaku, it's nice to see you again," Seishin Haruno shook his companion's hand, while his nine-year-old daughter hid behind him._

"_Same here, Seishin," Fugaku Uchiha greeted. Beside him stood a small boy with raven hair and matching eyes, about the same age as the girl. He eyed the rosette with curiosity, then approached her._

"_Hey," he called to her._

_Sakura whipped her head towards the voice. "Me?"_

"_Yeah, you. Why's your hair pink?" he questioned bluntly. "Pink hair is weird."_

_To his surprise she beamed, without any trace of hurt or upset on her face or voice. "My mom had pink hair, and I think pink hair is really rare, so it's pretty special!"_

_He was taken aback; no one else had smiled at him before except his mother. Not even his brother spared him a grin. But this girl… This girl was entirely different; her smile shone like the sun, melting a cold spot in his heart he never knew that existed._

_A fine speck of pink tinted his cheeks before he asked, "What's your name?"_

"_Sakura Haruno."_

_Sakura. The cherry blossom flower. He should've known. Her name suited her perfectly, the soft light crimson hue of her long, flowing hair and the rosy-white complexion of her skin._

"_What about you? What's your name?" She inquired, tilting her head slightly as she assessed his features._

"_Sasuke Uchiha."_

_All of a sudden she let out a bark of laughter which startled him. He looked at her quizzically._

"_Your… Your hair… Looks like a _chicken's butt _!" She managed to say in-between giggles. She wiped tears from her eyes as a small pout formed on the boy's lips._

"_I don't have chicken-butt hair! At least my hair's not _pink_!" He retorted, his blush returning full-on. The two children had continued their teasing and laughter until their fathers had to go home._

"_Bye, Sasuke-kun! I really had a nice time!" Sakura waved to the captivated lad as her father led her away._

**~End Flashback~**

_And two years after that he hired me as his personal slave. Oh, how _exciting_, _Sakura spoke to herself.

†**¤* ΐ *¤†**

_Knock, knock._

"Who is it?" Sasuke's cool voice flowed through the door as Sakura stood outside, carrying his freshly brewed coffee.

"It's me, Sakura."

He opened the door and noticed the change in her appearance. "What happened to the Messy Sakura?" He asked, eyeing her wavy rose-colored hair with curiosity.

"She got fixed by Itachi-sama," She replied, setting the hot mug on a table nearby.

"It doesn't suit you. You look uglier than before." He criticized harshly.

A wounded expression flashed through her jade hues as Sasuke's words struck through her heart like a dagger. Tears prickled the corners of her eyes but she willed them away. She just stood still, biting her lower lip.

"I… I understand. Do... do you want me to fix my hair in a bun everyday, Sasuke-sama?" She inquired uncertainly, her voice minimizing into a whisper.

"Do whatever you wish. That is not of my concern." The brunette ignored his maid's hurt façade. The said girl just bowed respectfully and left abruptly without another word.

After the sound of Sakura's footsteps had faded away Sasuke ran a hand through his smooth hair and sighed.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you are a complete _bastard_."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I've got some good news and bad news – I'll start with the bad news. **

**Bad news… One word: College. I am currently enrolled in a scholarship in another country and so I am inclined to focus on my studies (that means no Internet until school has ended) and I am sad to say that this is the last chapter I am making. I am thanking those who greatly appreciated my works, especially those who reviewed consistently on my other fic ****A Thief Captured****. Once again, I am saying goodbye to FanFiction (and to the rest of you) for at least a year from now. )':**

**But the good news is that my stories won't be abandoned! My fics will be in care of my sister Momo (some of you might have read a couple of her works via my account, and some of you might have known her already) who is perfectly capable of finishing my stories, as she is my unmentioned co-author. Most of ATC's chapter ideas came from her. Moreover, she will also be in charge of my profile here in FanFiction and everything associated with my online life. (Including my Facebook and Twitter Account! :O )**

**Also, I'm putting up a review goal for this chapter – 10 reviews. When I reach that then Momo will definitely update. The second chapter's already done and the rest lies whether you click that tiny button there or not. It won't hurt to leave a comment, will it? Constructive criticism and/or suggestions are especially welcome.**

**Sorry for the extremely long A/N but this absolutely describes my situation. Momo is a very competent author and I don't think the quality of my stories will change in her supervision. Oh, and my Beta Reader profile will not be put on hiatus.**

**Adieu for now,**

**~.Konan-sama (Rhazel).~**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Called, Master?**

**Momo: Hi people! This is my first time continuing a major story! I'm hoping to make friends with those who read this!**

**Special thanks to the following: ****SakuBunny****, ****cowgirl137****, ****Lady Ashurii****, ****Haylin-chan****, ****Kiran-Angel-Lost****, ****pHaTJ03****, ****xhyperanimefreakx****, ****princess-dq****, ****estera12****, ****shockmyworld12**** and ****red lips and cloudy eyes****.**

**cowgirl137**** – You get that feeling because it's true. (No spoilers here people, just stating the facts) [:**

**xhyperanimefreakx**** – You never fail to review Kon-chan's stories! We love you Kiki-chan! *glomps***

**Disclaimer: Never in the 14 years of my life will I ever get to own Naruto. *sighs***

**Please enjoy :]

* * *

**

- Reunion -

As Sakura was about to lay her poor, aching head down on her fluffy ivory pillow, the intercom placed on her mini-desk buzzed and a voice came out.

"Sakura, I want you to come to my bedroom immediately. Oh, and bring a glass of warm milk and some biscuits, will you? And also a blanket and some pillows. That's all. _Click._"

Opening her tired eyes she searched for her alarm clock. 12:59 AM, it read in red blinking neon lights.

"'That's all.' I can't believe those two words came out from that demanding bastard, probably because it'll never happen in a million years," she complained, getting up slowly as she smoothed out her sky blue nightdress. She slipped on her fluffy white slippers and set out to do her task.

†**¤* ΐ *¤†**

"Sasuke-sama, your milk and biscuits, as you requested." Sakura's calm voice drifted through the wood. Sasuke opened the door immediately, took the food and set it on his table.

"You can sleep on the couch," he ordered.

Sakura looked stricken and a lot confused. "W-wha? I sleep on the couch?" She questioned.

The brunette nodded in response.

"_Why_?" She whined, clenching her fists to relieve her stress.

"Because the new household member will be moving in your room. In the meantime, the couch is your bed and my room will be yours as well. However you are not allowed to use any of my belongings unless I allow you; and your clothes shall be kept in the left side of my closet. Is that clear?"

"Yes, but… Who is this 'household member'?" She asked, already fixing her makeshift bed.

"She's Ino Yamanaka, and she had said you've met before?"

The rosette's viridian hues flickered with excitement. "Yeah," she confirmed. "We were best friends when we were in middle school. I wonder what happened to her since she left."

"She's now in charge of tending the flowers inside the Uchiha garden," her master answered. "Now if you go and fetch your clothes you might have chance to meet her."

†**¤* ΐ *¤†**

The door was opened and there was Ino, lying down on her bed, her ears stuffed with earphones. Her eyes were closed, and she was humming along to the song.

Sakura leaned over to the girl and pulled out an earphone. "Hey Ino-pig," she called cheekily.

Ino peeked one cerulean eye open and was instantly replaced with huge, surprised ones.

"Forehead?" She shrieked excitedly, a huge grin splitting across her lips.

"The one and only!" Sakura laughed, encasing her best friend in a huge bear hug. The two girls stayed like that for a few minutes until they pulled back and started interrogating each other.

"What happened to you since eight grade?"

"Your hair! It's even blonder than before!"

"Your forehead shrunk! I can't believe it!"

"OMG you have contacts on! Your eyes look lighter!"

"And you have highlights on! Hot pink and pastel pink!"

"That's not highlight! That's natural!"

"Yeah right! And I suppose you didn't go to a doctor to get your forehead fixed!"

After they ran out of breath they collapsed on the bed, giggling like little girls.

"Hey Sakura-chan how come you work in a frickin' huge mansion like this? I heard you work for a certain hot-assed Uchiha!"

"Pssh, he may have the looks, but his ego is a whole lot bigger than his brain. You won't tell the difference when he's pissed or not."

Silence engulfed the place until Sakura stood up and walked towards the closet. She started pulling out her clothes and arranging them in a neat pile.

"Was this your room, Saku-chan?" Ino asked, sitting up straight to have a better view of the rosette.

"Yeah. Now he made me move out of my bedroom and wants me to sleep on his goddamn couch," She scowled, placing the garments inside a duffel bag. She slung the said item on her shoulder and made her way to the door.

"Well, see ya in the morning Ino-chan," She waved to the blond, turning to leave.

As she marched down the dark and silent hallway a sudden shout startled her.

"SOMEONE'S GONNA GET LAID TONIGHT!"

Sakura's eyes widened and scurried back to Sasuke's room with a heavy blush, cursing Ino and her huge mouth.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter Two! Now don't get mad at me if that was a bit short, but Kon-chan told me to spill the major parts at Chapter Three onwards. I hope this satisfied you people! (:**

**Review goal: 25**

**Please tell me what you think and review! I love it when I get reviews.**

**Till next time, people!**

**~ This is Momo-chan signing out! *click* ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**You Called, Master?**

**Momo: People! I'm back! *dances the sockhop***

**I am very grateful for the lovely reviews I got from you wonderful readers! You all get a honey-glazed muffin (and a long chappie) in return!**

**Special thanks to the following: .. , cowgirl137, xhyperanimefreakx, Angle0wing0writer, princess-dq, red lips and cloudy eyes, Sakura Uchhia, Vicky, SakuBunny and .PYT . You guys definitely rock my world.**

**.. : Yeah, you made me think about that one… I finally decided to remove my review goal and dedicate this chapter to all the readers out there! And it's all up to you if you'll review or not, what matters most is I'm making you guys happy with my stories (:**

**And I don't think maid Sakura is that popular, but it certainly is very appealing ;)**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Naruto someday… Probably the day when elephants finally learn how to fly.**

**Start!

* * *

**

- The Surprise -

"Ah, Sasuke, I am truly sorry but I have to pull out Sakura from her work, is that okay? We have some important business to discuss."

Normally Sasuke would've scowled when he was asked with a question like this, especially because he hated being separated form the rose-haired beauty, but when it's her father who's enquiring it's impossible to say no.

"Of course, Mr. Haruno. Can you wait here while I fetch her?" Sasuke asked, acquiescing with the elder's request.

"Yes, yes." The redheaded Haruno smiled, taking a seat inside the Uchiha mansion's waiting room.

†**¤* ΐ *¤†**

Meanwhile, the said girl was loitering inside the Uchihas' flower garden. She was seated across Ino, who was tending to a potted rose plant. Its flowers bloomed gracefully as the blond florist showered water upon it.

"Ne, Ino-chan," Sakura called, watching the plant with fondness. "Do you remember the tulip flower I asked you to take care of? Whatever happened to it?"

"It died," Ino replied bluntly, not wanting to elaborate.

"Oh," Sakura's eyes dimmed with sadness.

"After it died I placed it inside the pages of our yearbook." The blond explained gently, ruffling the rosette's hair gently with a gloved hand. "It reminds me that even if the petals die and wilt, it will never disappear. Just like us, even if we're not together, that doesn't mean our friendship will vanish."

Green orbs glittered with joy upon hearing her words. "Really, Ino-chan?"

"Of course. You were my first friend when I entered middle school, right? How could I forget about the first time we met – when I bumped against that huge forehead of yours?" Ino teased, hoping to see a smile on her friend's lips.

Sakura let out a small laugh, hitting the blond lightly on the arm. They were silenced with a male voice.

"Uh… Could any of you girls show me the Uchiha's main garden?" he asked, scratching the back of his head with his hand. He had chestnut brown hair that was pulled back in a spiked ponytail which made his head look like a pineapple, and his eyes were a shade lighter than his mane. They were always half-lidded, like he was about to fall asleep any minute.

"Main garden? But I thought this was the only garden in this estate?" Ino questioned, looking a lot confused.

"Oh, no Ino, this is actually only a part of the Uchihas' greenery. The main garden is where all the trees – both fruit-bearing and not – are planted." She turned to the stranger and flashed him a kind smile. "You're new here, right?"

The brown-haired stranger nodded. "I only got here yesterday. No one bothered to show me around the place. And I'm telling you that this place is ginormous!"

"M-me too!" Ino suddenly blurted out, stuttering like Hinata. She couldn't pry her eyes away from those chocolate orbs – if anything, she was drawn to it. "I… I couldn't find my way around here before, too. If Sakura-chan wasn't around, I would've gotten lost! I'm Ino Yamanaka, what's your name?" She babbled on, giving off a nervous laugh at the end of her speech. Sakura stared at her curiously, and the man just stared, his eyes widening a bit. Ino felt her cheeks heating up rapidly, mentally scolding herself for ranting in front of a guy and her best friend. She was _mortified_.

The guy chuckled at her, doubling the blush that engulfed her face. If he asked how Ino looked like right now, he would say she looks exactly like a tomato, if not redder.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, nice to meet you girls." He held out a hand for Ino to shake. Sakura, however, watched this little scene amusedly.

The blonde reached out and gripped his hand, shaking it a bit. She immediately let go and smiled a little.

Sakura snickered. She felt like she was watching a cheesy romance movie where the heroine meets her leading man and the instant their eyes met, her body turned into goo. She felt Ino's glare on her, and that made her cease her guffaws.

"Shikamaru-san I am Sakura Haruno, and I am quite pleased to meet you as well. As for the main garden, if you walk straight ahead you'll find the entrance to the main entrance. If you have any more problems you can always ask Ino-chan here, I'm sure she's _very willing_ to help you." She smirked toward the florist who was now glaring daggers at her. If looks could kill then Sakura would've dropped dead and was buried right now.

Shikamaru smiled and said, "Thank you very much for your help. Losing your way 'round here sure is a drag." He placed his hands on his pockets as he strolled towards the main garden as the girls watched him leave.

"I guess our blond princess is lonely since her Prince Charming went to spend time with some trees outside instead of her?" Sakura teased, wanting to get a reaction out of her best friend.

"Haha, that was so funny, I forgot to laugh," Ino retorted, sarcasm dripping from her words. But her annoyed façade dropped and was replaced by a lovesick expression. "He was so gorgeous, wasn't he Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, you said the same thing about Suigetsu before you found out that he was an alcoholic who smoked pot and slept with several girls," Sakura told her off.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure Shikamaru didn't do things like those. He looked like a completely innocent person, right?" Ino defended.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's as nice as he looks." The rosette agreed. "Besides, after seeing how you acted when you first met, he'll probably think you're a stuttering blabber-mouth freak."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are t–"

Their childish argument was cut off when a smooth, deep voice interrupted them.

"Sakura."

She instantly recognized that voice and found herself face-to-face with no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-sama! You scared me!" She backed off, finding her previous distance from Sasuke a bit too close for comfort.

"Your father is looking for you," he stated, an uninterested look visible in his eyes.

"He… He did?" Sakura asked, standing up and brushing off dirt from her dress. "Did he say why?"

"What, was I supposed to ask?" Sasuke snapped. "He said he had important news to talk about with you. Now go, he's probably waiting for you right now."

"H-hai," she sputtered. She turned to Ino with a sad expression. "Hey Ino, I have to go. See you later, okay?"

"Yeah. Take care, Sakura-chan." She bid her friend farewell, returning to her work.

†**¤* ΐ *¤†**

"Daddy?" Sakura cried, grabbing the attention of his father.

Seishin put on a happy grin upon seeing his dear daughter descend down the stairs, escorted by her employer.

"Honey, I have a surprise for you. Thank you so much for your permission, Sasuke-kun," he said, clutching her wrist and practically dragging her outside the Uchiha residence.

As the two were driving along the streets of Konoha the rosette started cross-examining her father.

"Dad, where exactly are we going? And what was that 'surprise' you told Sasuke about? I'm certain it isn't my birthday today…"

"We're here, Sakura."

He led her inside a large building named Akasuna Inc. They went to the front desk and the clerk greeted us happily.

"Good morning, Haruno-sama. Is she your daughter?" she chirped. Her auburn hair was fixed in two high chignons and her coffee brown eyes sparkled.

"Yes, this is Sakura, my only child and the heiress of the Haruno firm. Sakura this is Tenten, she's the front desk manager here at Akasuna Inc."

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-sama," she gazed at the young girl jovially. "Haruno-sama, I assume you're looking for Sasori-sama?"

"Yes, yes. He mentioned that I will be coming over today?"

"Hai. He said you may proceed to his office right away. Good day to you both."

"Good day to you too, Tenten-san," Sakura replied, following her dad's footsteps. They climbed up to the top floor and were immediately faced with a large door.

"Whoa, this guy must be big to have an office like this. It's even huger than Fugaku-sama's," Sakura gawked, staring at the stained glass framed with sturdy oak wood. Its handles were golden and a silhouette of a man could be made out from outside.

"Seishin-san? Is that you?" A voice rang from inside. It sounded young, not like Sakura expected to be.

"Yeah, Sasori-san. Could we come in?" He affirmed.

"Of course! Enter at once!" The doors were opened, revealing a room with a five-seater couch on one side, and a grand wooden desk on the center. Different works of art hung at the navy blue-painted walls, signed by Sasori himself. Under their feet lay the fluffy crimson carpet which covered the whole floor. Behind the desk sat a man with unruly blood red hair, and cool russet eyes. He clasped his hands together and smiled, baring two perfect rows of pearl-white teeth.

"Seishin! I'm truly glad to see you. Is that charming lady your daughter?" He stood up to shake his comrade's hand before turning to the beautiful woman standing beside him. He took her hand and kissed it ever-so-lightly then smiled up at her.

"My name is Sasori Akasuna, and it is certainly a delight to meet such a darling dame such as you." He drawled out like a perfect gentleman, his voice deep and smooth like Sasuke's, but had a much more appealing tone. Not like Sasuke, whose voice was always laced with annoyance or some other negative aura.

Sakura found herself at loss for words. She found the man's eyes very alluring, like it was sucking her soul slowly. She broke from her trance and managed to reply, albeit a bit incomprehensible.

"S-Sakura H-Haruno, nice to meet you, Akasuna-sama, sir."

"There's no need to use such formalities, Sakura dear, I'm sure I'm not much older than you. You may simply call me Sasori."

"Uh.. Yes, Sasori. If you don't mind, how old are you?"

"I just turned 18."

Sakura's eyes expanded up to the size of plates. "18?" She cried. She was certain he was about his early 20's, if not older.

Sasori, however, ignored her outburst and turned to Seishin. "A fine lady indeed. I'm expecting quite a lot from her." He retreated to his desk and pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper. "Here's the deed to the Uchiha Corporations, which includes all their branches here and abroad, and also the Uchiha estates. Everything the Uchihas own is now yours, my friend." He chuckled and added, "Everything I gave you and your family is worth the price paid for it."

"You won't be disappointed, Sasori. I'll handle this business better than the Uchihas did," Seishin assured the affluent redhead. He signed a few papers and shook the young man's hand.

Sakura stared at the two, her mouth gaping wide open as her brain processed all the information it received earlier. The Uchiha Corporations, the Uchiha estates, every single possession of the Uchihas are now _theirs_?

"It's all ours? B-but… How… Why?" She blurted out, still dazed from the previous events.

"You know that the Uchihas are known as the wealthiest businessmen in the whole Fire Country, right?" Sakura nodded her head. "Well, it turns out that they are greatly indebted to the company Sasori's father owns, which is Akasuna Inc. They reached their loan deadline and because they weren't able to pay their debt – you didn't know that Uchiha Corp. started deteriorating since their shares from other companies ran out – they had no choice but to surrender their business and all they own to Sasori's company. Our company, despite being under control by the Uchihas, managed to invest a lot of money in this company. That's why we almost got broke even though our business was steady. I bought the Uchiha Corp. and it is now being renamed to Haruno Inc., which means the business is all ours. You also don't have to work for that snobby brat Sasuke like before. Aren't you happy, Sakura?"

It took a lot of effort for Sakura not to pass out from sheer joy and excitement. She was finally free from Sasuke! She didn't have to listen to his every demand anymore! Oh if only she could kiss this Sasori guy!

"Thank you, thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms tightly around the Akasuna and jumped giddily.

"It was nothing, Sakura-san, just business." He was also smiling, patting the girl's back gently.

"Daaaaaad! You're so aaaaawesoooooooome!" She prolonged her vowels – she always did that when she's extremely happy.

"It was very nice doing business with you, Seishin-san," Sasori said after the pink-head finally calmed down.

"Same here, Sasori-san. Like I said, I won't let you down. You may have your second payment after five months, is that sufficient enough?"

"Certainly. Have a nice day!" He waved to the two as they left his office.

The rosette was wearing an immense grin on her face as they departed from the building. On the way to their home Seishin explained a few things to his daughter.

"Sakura, I've already taught you how to manage our business, right?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Then I'm sure you'll be alright managing the Japan branch of our company? Can I entrust that to you?"

"Certainly."

"Alright, I'm leaving the country from a day or two. I'm bequeathing our business in your hands, and I know you won't disappoint me. Sasori will check up on you to see how doing. From this day onwards you are now the CEO of Haruno Inc."

Sakura's head swirled with thoughts as she reflected on all the responsibilities her father was passing onto her. She decided to take this matter seriously like a mature 16-year-old. She answered solemnly, "Yes, Father."

†**¤* ΐ *¤†**

As they reached the Haruno residence Sakura was greeted by a pissed expression, courtesy of Sasuke Uchiha.

"What took you so long? I'm fucking hungry. Go make me lunch right now," he ordered.

Sakura just stood on the hallway, her hands placed on her hips, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in response.

"_Well_?" Sasuke prompted, his anger increasing every second. "I told you to fetch me my lunch, Sakura."

"Excuse me, Sasuke," she angrily replied, matching his glare with her own. Sasuke was deeply shocked, she _never_ said his name without the –sama honorific.

"From now on you will address to me as Sakura_-sama_, the CEO of Haruno Inc. You will be nothing but a lowly _slave_ of mine, Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

**Momo: Chapter Three is up, people! As I promised I posted a long chapter which was 6 pages long on my Word!**

**I decided to skip the whole Sakura-sleeps-in-Sasuke's-room part because… Nothing interesting really happened, and I thought it would be pointless adding that part. I hope you guys don't hate me, especially to SakuBunny and red lips and cloudy eyes who were anticipating for that part… Gomenasai!**

**I loved this chapter, it's my favorite so far, especially the part where Sakura gets sassy with Sasuke :D**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me your thoughts through reviews! Suggestions and criticism are really helpful.**

**Oh, and I won't be updating this story for a while because I have to work on Kon-chan's other major story ****A Thief Captured****! Sorry if you'll have to wait for a while… I'm a very busy teenager who wants to please her readers!**

**As I said before I am removing the review goal! **

**See ya guys!**

**~ Momo-chan signing out! *click* ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**You Called, Master?**

**Momo: Sorry for the _very late_ update, you guys. See, a black cat crossed my path. Then, considering black cats are rather unlucky, as a result I got lost in the path of life.**

**Haruka-chan: They're not buying it, Momo.**

**Momo-chan: Shut up… *crying tears of shame***

**Guess what! I got so many reviews last chapter, and as thanks I'm answering them all! And as a bonus you get heart-shaped cupcakes! Yay! *hands over the cupcakes to the reviewers***

**Red Lips 'nd Cloudy Eyes : Yeah! You get to read the revenge part here! :D**

**princess-dq : Not as awesome as your review!**

**lyndseylovefuzz : You liked it, you loved it and now you're getting what you want: more of it!**

**cowgirl137 : Aww, thanks! You bet Sasuke's getting the biatch-treatment. Like you said, what goes around comes around! :D**

**sakuraxdragon : Thank you ~ *kisses***

**SakuBunny : I'm glad you agree with my favorite part! *hugs* And here is how he actually handles the news. Hope it's like what you expected!**

**Hotoki-Chan124 : He's definitely gonna get it, my dear! And he's getting _a_ _lot_ of it. *evil laugh* And if you want I'm gonna throw in some Karin-bashing here! Just kidding. I'll think about it. *sinister grin***

**xhyperanimefeakx : Sorry it took so long, Kiki-chan but here it is! Finally! And God bless you too! *hugs***

**Mizuki-chan Uchiha : Thank you very much! And big sis Kon-chan waved 'hi' back to you! *grins* **

**The Music Woman : That was also how I was encouraged to write a Sasuke/Sakura fanfic – by reading a well-written fanfic about them. And I'm flattered that you think my fic was one of them! Thank you! *kisses***

**xXFallenAngelWolfyXx : You bet he's pissed! Here's the update you asked for!**

**gee : Here's your update, and thanks!**

**ChicFreakSistaFierce : I will! Especially for all you readers out there! *grins***

**Taki-Gaki : Thank you ~ ! Now I want the delicious cookie! :d**

**PandaFatty: i just made this chapter so you can press the next button as many times as you want! *laughs* Thanks dearie. :)**

Littleredneverfellagain: Your review was very amusing, and it made my day as well! I see you have a keen sense of observation ;)

Izabella the Se7enth: Thanks so much dearie~

**~ This chapter is dedicated to those who reviewed and waited _so damn long_ for this chapter (many thanks to you guys), those who added this story and myself to their Story/Author Favorite/Alert, and to my self-proclaimed number 1 fan, Transient Melody of Lament (Haruka-chan).**

**~ I'm striving enough to make my stories as awesome as possible. I just hope all my hard work will repay me even with a bit of Naruto-ownership… Pretty please, MasaKishi?**

**Background: *utter silence***

**Momo-chan: Oh, forget it. Just read already…**

* * *

~ Karma Goes by the Name of Sakura Haruno ~

"'Sakura-sama, the CEO of Haruno Inc.'? What kind of bullshit are you talking about? Are you fucking insane?" Sasuke exploded, his voice echoing throughout the hallway.

"You are not anymore in the position to use that kind of language and that tone of voice around me, you insolent fool. Our company now owns yours and if you don't believe that then I'm not stopping you from calling your father and hearing it from himself. As you can see, everything you owned is now ours, and you should be thankful that we're not kicking you out of this place." Sakura coolly elucidated, extremely enraged by the raven-haired man's outburst. A few seconds after that, he dialed his cell phone. After talking with his dad his face clearly presented absolute shock. He shook his head from disbelief, dropping his phone in the process of doing so.

"I don't believe this nonsense… Uchiha Corp. is now Haruno Inc.? How the hell did this happen...?"

She left him in a daze, a wave of guilt rushing through her as she proceeded to his (now hers) room. After all, even if she put on a cold and emotionless façade around him most of the time, she was always a softie when it came to him. She could sense that Sasuke had another personality inside – a kind, gentle attitude, which he didn't like to show often.

But she had to teach him a lesson for being such an arrogant bastard to her. And oh, what a lesson that's going to be.

She rummaged through Sasuke's closet and pulled out his clothes, stuffing them into a duffel bag. The onyx-haired man was enraged when he saw the deed, and as he was about to open his mouth, Sakura tossed the bag to him.

"Starting today you'll sleep at the couch." She informed him.

"Excuse me?" The brunette spat. "I gave you a room of your own, Haruno. Shouldn't I get my own as well?"

"If I remember correctly, you were about to move me to my sleeping quarters over there, right?" She pointed to the three-seater sofa near the door. "So it's only right that arrangement remains. After all, we only switched places, did we not?"

"Haruno…" Sasuke growled, gritting his teeth.

"Didn't I tell you to call me 'Sakura-sama'? If you fail to obey such a simple rule, I'll have no choice but to subject you to punishment, Sasuke." She warned, a proud and angry aura surrounding the pink-haired vixen.

A knock on the open door shifted their attention towards the person on the doorway.

"Itachi-kun," she smiled.

"Sakura-chan – I meant Sakura-sama, I was informed of your ownership of our former company not too long ago. Is it true?" Itachi inquired, his usual placid expression never leaving his handsome face.

"Yes, yes it is." Sakura confirmed. "But, not to worry, Itachi-kun, there will be no major changes regarding your lifestyle. Although I trust you could help me with some favors?"

"Hai, Mistress Sakura."

"Itachi-kun, you may call me as you wish."

"Okay, Sakura-chan. I will be leaving now." He threw a smirk at Sasuke's direction whose mouth was agape in astonishment. Sakura was giving his older brother special treatments while he was regarded like a goddamn slave? Fuck his life.

"Sasuke, I want you to fetch me Ino immediately. And can you tell Naruto to start the car? You might want to get dressed for you are coming with us." The rosette instructed him. He left muttering profanities directed towards the rose-headed girl.

"You were _complaining_?" She called out after him, shooting a vicious glare.

"N-no, Sakura-sama," he sputtered, escaping towards the blond dobe.

"Dobe," Sasuke called, looking rather scared and nervous.

"Teme! I haven't seen you for so long!" Naruto enveloped his best friend in a bone-crushing hug.

"Okay, you can let go now," The Uchiha cried out, pushing Naruto away as far as he could. "Next time you do that, I'll assume you're gay or something."

"Eh! That's mean." Naruto pouted, although he was smiling. "Don't you want to feel my deep, burning _passion_ for you?"

Sasuke choked on his spit, his eyes growing so large they were about to pop out. "What the fuck?"

"Ahahaha!" Naruto doubled over with hysterical laughter. "The look on your face was priceless! I should do that more often!"

He grabbed the blond by the collar and was about to place a well-deserved punch to the face when he remembered Sakura's orders. _I'm sure she wouldn't take kindly to see one of her servants beaten up…_ He winced at the thought. He released him and said, "Sakura-sama wants to see you and Ino. Do you know where she is?"

"Well, I thought I saw Ino talking with Hinata inside the garden a while ago-" Naruto cut himself short when he realized the honorific for Sakura. He narrowed his eyes and glared suspiciously at the brunette. "Wait a minute – Sakura-_sama_? Teme, are you drunk or high or something...?"

"No! No... Ugh, just go get Ino, bring her here and go start the car. Let Sakura explain everything later." Sasuke shoved the dobe away and dismissed him. A few minutes later Naruto returned with Ino behind him.

Ino followed Sasuke while Naruto went off to do his other duties. The two continued towards Sakura's room, where the said girl was waiting impatiently. She pressed the remote control's button languidly, switching channels every three seconds. Sasuke cleared his throat, making their presence known. However, Ino was staring with wide-open eyes – she could not possibly believe the scene before her.

"Forehead! How come you're lounging on Sasuke-sama's bed? He'll kill you!" Ino shrieked, rushing to Sakura's side immediately as to shield her from the Uchiha's supposed rage.

Sakura chuckled and wrapped her arms around Ino's waist. "Pig! Don't you know already? I practically own this place! I can do whatever I want without anyone bossing me around!" Seeing Ino's dazed expression, Sakura held her face with both hands and turned to face the rosette. "And you, Ino Yamanaka, are dismissed of your duties as a slave. However, you will still be assigned to be in charge of the gardens, and I'll make sure you'll have a room next to mine. Got that?"

"Forehead! I... That's so awesome!" She exclaimed gleefully, enveloping Sakura in a big bear hug. "Seriously, you're the best choice I could've made for a best friend."

"Anytime, Pig," Sakura smiled back. "Now get dressed, we're going shopping."

"Hey, how come she gets favors while I don't?" Sasuke raged, glaring daggers at the pink-headed girl.

"Because, dear Sasuke," his mistress answered, throwing an arrogant smirk towards her growling slave, "this is what you call _karma_."

* * *

**Momo-chan: There. Sasuke finally gets a taste of his own bitter medicine. Serves him right! *evil laugh***

**So I know this is short and crappy and stuff, but I'm just not getting any new ideas lately! I'm about to blame school and the guy who invented it. Seriously, I am going to kill you. D:**

**So pretty pretty please update for me, will you? Momo-chan needs some love too!**

**Oh, and could you give me your nicknames? So next time when I answer your review, I can actually call you by name. Thanks much! :3**

**See ya next chapter!**

***Momo-chan signing out~!***


End file.
